NewEWF Wiki
Welcome to the NewEWF Wiki A Wiki oficial da New Explosion Wrestling Fake http://newexplosionwrestlingfake.blogspot.com.br/ Pro-Wrestlers: Lista com todos os Wrestlers importantes que a EWF já teve e aqueles que tem nesse exato momento ''Hall of Famers: *Guy Hardy *R-Truth *Felipe Paulo *Evan Miller *John Vega * Carlos Shadows * Gabriel Paccioni * Caio Paccioni * Hardy Boy * Rhenan "The Miz" Souza ''Main Roster: *Matheus Daniels *Yan Aries *Will 'The Charisma' *Steven Seagal *Seth Rollins *Gabriel Master *Suicide *Chris Benoit *Prince Devitt *Billy Kingston *Ryan Spadin *Evan Bourne *Rusev ''ECW: *Jhonata Rose *Louis Armstrong *Blaze *Emerson Lesnar *Wade Barrett *Sasha Banks *Viktor *Sharada *Randy Pereira *Alisson Dibiase *Zack Ryder * Freybel * Aiden English * Justin Credible * The Bunny Diaz * Rockstar Spud ''Velocity: *Icaro HHH *Ethan Miller *Brook Sheffield *The Great Khali * Slaughter * The Real Monster * Mathews Kidman * Roman Reigns * The Rock * Matt Morgan * Kalisto * Jay * Sam Shaw * Mr. Kennedy * Tyler Breeze * Lyric E. ''Main Roster Alumni: *Ty Kidd *Lionel Brooks *Johnny Nitro *Gabriel Costa *Maykon Douglas *Kane *Giooo *Canon Cesaro *Haurock *Jhony Slater *Felipe Riley *Rob Van Dam *JTJ *Angelica Limas *Natalya Miller *Del Patron *Leone *Daniel Bryan *X-Hunico *L-Test *Luf *Bruno Cena *Luke Rocksan *Jhown Punk *Alexandre *Shannon Moore *Gabriel Mysterio ''ECW Alumni: *Ricochet *Damien Sandow *Batista *Rhino *Kushida *Brooke Torres *AJ Lee *Matthew Ibushi *John Brooks Layfield *Sami Zayn *Jan McIntyre *Migui *Chris Sabin Champions Atuais: Todos os Championships ativos e seus respectivos Champions ''Main Roster: *EWF Championship - Prince Devitt *World Heavyweight Championship - Yan Aries *United States Championship - Gabriel Master *Intercontinental Championship - Evan Bourne *Hardcore Championship - Viktor ''ECW: *X-ECW Championship - Emerson Lesnar *ECW Tag Team Championships - Vago ''Velocity: *Velocity Championship - Vago Championships Antigos Aqueles Championships que foram desativados *Antigo Divas Championship *NXT Championship *ECW Championship *X-Division Championship *Tag Team Championships Antiga EWF Shows: Shows da Antiga EWF Main Roster Shows: *Raw #1 *Smackdown #1 *Raw #2 *Smackdown #2 *Raw #3 *Over the Limit 2012 *Smackdown #3 *Raw #4 *Smackdown #4 *Raw #5 *Smackdown #5 *Raw #6 *Smackdown #6 *Raw #7 *Night of Champions 2012 *Smackdown #7 *Smackdown #8 (Sim... não houve Raw naquela semana, então do SD 7 foi pro SD 8) *Raw #8 *Smackdown #9 *Raw #9 *Smackdown #10 *Raw #10 *Smackdown #11 *Summerslam 2012 *Raw #11 *Smackdown #12 *Raw #12 *Smackdown #13 *Raw #13 *Smackdown #14 *Raw #14 *Money in the Bank 2012 *Raw #15 (Sim... não houve Smackdown naquela semana, então do Raw 14 foi pro Raw 15 sem ter SD no meio) *Smackdown #15 *Raw #16 *Smackdown #16 NXTs e Divas Night Shows: *NXT Season 1 *NXT Season 2 - #1 *NXT Season 2 - #2 *Divas Night Show #1 *NXT Season 2 - #3 *Divas Night Show #2 *NXT Season 2 - #4 New EWF Shows: Shows da New EWF ''Main Roster Shows: *Explosive Night #1 *Explosive Night #2 *TLC 2013 *Slammy Awards 2013 *Explosive Night #3 *Explosive Night #4 *Explosive Night #5 *Over the Limit 2014 *Explosive Night #6 *Royal Rumble 2014 *Explosive Night #7 *Explosive Night #8 *Explosive Night #9 *Explosive Night #10 *ExplosiveMania *Explosive Night #11 (Old School) *Explosive Night #12 *Explosive Night #13 *Explosive Night #14 *Extreme Rules 2014 *Explosive Night #15 *Explosive Night #16 *Explosive Night #17 *Summerslam 2014 *Slammy Awards of the Summer 2014 *Explosive Night #18 *Explosive Night #19 *Explosive Night #20 *Hardcore Justice 2014 *Explosive Night #21 *Explosive Night #22 *Explosive Night #23 *Night of Champions 2014 *Explosive Night #24 *Explosive Night #25 *Lockdown 2014 *Explosive Night #26 *Explosive Night #27 *Destination X 2014 *Slammy Awards of the Winter 2014 ''ECW Shows: *ECW #1 *ECW #2 *ECW #3 *ECW #4 *ECW #5 *ECW #6 *ECW #7 *ECW #8 *ECW #9 *ECW #10 *ECW #11 *ECW #12 *ECW #13 *ECW #14 *ECW #15 *ECW #16 *ECW #17 *ECW #18 *ECW #19 *ECW One Night Stand 2014 *ECW #20 *ECW #21 *ECW #22 *ECW #23 *ECW Unbreakable 2014 ''Velocity Shows: *Velocity #1 *Velocity #2 *Velocity #3 *Velocity #4 *Velocity #5 ''NXT Season 3 Shows:'' *NXT Season 3 - Semana 1 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 2 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 3 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 4 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 5 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 6 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 7 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 8 *NXT Season 3 - Semana 9 (Final) *Tabela Final Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse